csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon:Mary-Sue Pleasant (C.Syde)
|spouse = |child = |maritalstatus = Divorced |household = Pleasant Family |roommates = Kaylynn Pleasant, Daniel Pleasant, Angela Pleasant, Lilith Pleasant |play = Playable |neighbour = Pleasantview}} Mary-Sue Pleasant is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Pleasantview. She is the adopted daughter of Herb and Coral Oldie , the auntie in-law of Lucy Burb, the ex-wife of Daniel Pleasant, and the mother of Angela and Lilith Pleasant. Mary-Sue is voiced by Zoe Galvez. To many players it is clear that Mary-Sue's age is not only inconsistent with her once best friend Cassandra Goth's, but with the ages of her adoptive parents. This was probably an accidental or deliberate mistake the developers made in favour of making her age consistent with her ex-husband's. This has led some players to believe that Mary-Sue had access to Elixir of Life at some point in her life and got the negative effect. Mary-Sue is considerably younger than her pre-made counterpart. She started off with 7 days before being an Elder. In my player stories Mary-Sue is 19 days from being an Elder. Mary-Sue's relationship with her husband Daniel was very poor at the start of the game. They weren't even best friends (despite their lifetime Relationship status), much less were they in a romantic relationship. When I first noted that Daniel's romantic affair with his maid Kaylynn was closer than his relationship with Mary-Sue, I decided to let him continue the Affair. It was during this time when Mary-Sue got the Chance card outcome that always comes when playing the Pleasant family. Doing a grammar check sounded more wise to me than just editing the papers so I clicked that. This unfortunately resulted in Mary-Sue getting fired from her job - but she did get her job back later on. When Mary-Sue arrived home, I could easily have prevented her from finding out about her husband's affair but I - accidentally on purpose - let her catch him and Kaylynn in the act anyway. I did consider making Daniel end his affair so that he could repair his relationship with Mary-Sue. But then I thought that Mary-Sue probably wouldn't want to be married to Daniel anymore. So I had Mary-Sue break up with Daniel, leaving him to marry Kaylynn. Mary-Sue and Daniel restored their friendship (but not romance) over time and the former has made good friends with Kaylynn. Mary-Sue and Daniel still role wants to rekindle their romance. I won't take these wants into account as it would conflict with the current circumstances. I decided to write Cassandra and Mary-Sue's friendship out from the story, though I have never made a proper explanation as to the reason why. Mary-Sue is currently working towards completing her Lifetime Want. Overall Mary-Sue doesn't appear to be as obsessed with her career than before the game started which can only mean good news. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *The headshot of Mary-Sue that I uploaded (seen above) is less polygonal and more detailed than the original. *In my player stories Mary-Sue never got a chance to slap Daniel, due to the fact that he went into aspiration failure, causing the Therapist to come. *Before I got to know the pre-made ancestors of all the pre-made playable Sims in Pleasantview, I considered finding out who Mary-Sue's biological parents were. Who her original parents are, we probably will never know. *In my player stories, despite being turned off by red hair, Mary-Sue isn't turned off by Daniel. This is partly because she is turned on by hard workers, and charisma, both traits of which Daniel has. *Despite being a Fortune Sim, Mary-Sue has several qualities that one would expect of a Popularity Sim. Because of this, I will give her the Popularity aspirations secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. Category:Adopted Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims wearing makeup (fanon) Category:Sims with hair in a bun (fanon) Category:Sims with long hair (fanon) Category:Single parents (fanon)